moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Star Trek: Nemesis - Extras
This article lists the various background character deaths that occur in Star Trek: Nemesis. *The film opens on the planet Romulus, homeworld of the Romulan Star Empire. During an assembly of the Romulan Senate, a senator supporting the film's antagonist Shinzon smuggles a device into the Senate Hall that releases a burst of thalaron radiation. This causes all of the assembled senators and the Romulan Praetor to suddenly turn to ash. *While Picard, Worf and Data are recovering the parts of the B-4 android on Kolaris III, they are attacked by the Kolaruns. Worf uses the phaser turret on the Argo land vehicle to take out one of the pursuing Kolarun trucks. It is unknown if the truck crew are actually killed. *Data knocks out a Reman guard as he rescues Captain Picard from the Scimitar's medical bay. When Shinzon and the Viceroy later enter, they find Picard gone and the guard just coming to. Shinzon orders the Viceroy to kill the guard and the Viceroy pulls a disruptor and shoots him. *While Data tries to unlock the Scimitar's hangar, Picard is caught in a shootout with dozens of Reman troops and manages to shoot eight of them. *As the battle between the Enterprise and the Scimitar begins, two Romulan Valdore-class warbirds under Commander Donatra's command decloak and come to the aid of the Enterprise. The Scimitar fires on one of the warbirds and cripples it, blasting off one of its wings. It is unknown how many Romulans are killed. *Shinzon baits Donatra's warbird by partially decloaking, then returns fire as she closes in. The disruptor volley damages the Valdore's engines, leaving her adrift. It is unknown how many of the ship's crew were killed by Shinzon's barrage. *The Viceroy leads a Reman boarding party over to the Enterprise. Three Remans and two Starfleet crewmen are shown to be killed in the shootout on Deck 29. *The Scimitar fires a disruptor volley directly at the Enterprise bridge. The hull is breached, resulting in an explosive decompression. The redshirt manning the helm is blown out into space before emergency forcefields are erected. *With the Enterprise's weapons exhausted, Captain Picard orders his officers to brace for impact as he rams his ship into the Scimitar. The collision isn't total as neither vessel is destroyed by the impact, but both ships do suffer considerable damage. The interior of the Scimitar's hangar is shown being crushed and at least one Reman soldier is killed, though it is highly probable that both ships suffered more casualties. *Picard beams over to the Scimitar to stop Shinzon from firing his thalaron weapon. He shoots seven Reman guards and clubs another as he approaches the bridge. He breaks his rifle after clubbing the last guard. *After the transporters break down, Data boards the Scimitar by blowing himself into space, swimming through emptiness until he forces his way through an emergency hatch. He finds Captain Picard on the bridge and gives him an Emergency Transport Unit to beam him back to the Enterprise. Data then fires a phaser directly into the thalaron intermix chamber, causing a chain reaction that destroys the Scimitar and all remaining aboard it, including himself. Category:Movie Deaths Category:Star Trek Category:Star Trek: Nemesis Category:Extras